Texan Nights
by PANDA Qiao
Summary: What happens if it were Alice instead of Bella in New Moon, but with a twist? Jasper and the Cullens leave human Alice behind in Forks. When they return 150 years later, they are shocked to find out that there is another animal-feeding vampire at their new school who looks just a bit too familiar….
1. Epilogue: Altering our lives

**Texan Nights**

Summary: What happens if it were Alice instead of Bella in New Moon, but with a twist? Jasper and the Cullens leave human Alice behind in Forks. When they return 150 years later, they are shocked to find out that there is another animal-feeding vampire at their new school who looks just a bit too familiar….

_Flashbacks will be written in italics._

Thoughts will be written like this.

**Epilogue**: _Altering our lives_

* * *

Flashback.

'_I'm sorry, darlin', it's just not safe if we stay here.'_

'…_.What?'_

_I stood there, shell-shocked as my lips parted slightly in disbelief. My hands were as cold as the man's who stood before me, only mine were shaking uncontrollably. _

'_I'm sorry, Alice,' he whispered, taking a step backwards into the trees. 'It's for the best.'_

_There was no time for me to disagree with him, to yell at him for being a jerk, to scream at him to come back and pretend nothing like this ever happened – but within fractions of a second, he was gone. I looked out into the green trees for an agonizingly long time and just let the tears run down my pale white cheeks and onto the skin of my neck, not even bothering to acknowledge the fact that the wind was whipping at my tear-stricken face._

It had happened last week when I was over at the Cullen's with Jasper. We were sitting in the lounge listening to Edward play Claire De Lune's 'Debussy' when Rosalie suddenly arose from her chair.

_'I can sense another vampire heading towards the house. 'She hissed towards the others._

_Edwards's fingers immediately halted above the shiny keys and instinctively tensed. Bella laid her cold hand onto his arm. 'Are you sure?' she asked Rosalie._

'_Positive.' the blonde-haired beauty muttered back, standing very still next to the piano. 'Can anybody else sense them?'_

_Carlisle and Esme also stood up from their seats and looked at each other worriedly before turning their gaze on me. 'I'm afraid we can't identify who it is, Alice.' Esme said. 'So it's best if you stay in the house and Carlisle, Edward and I will go out and investigate.' She motioned at Edward to put his music sheets down. 'Jasper, Bella, Rose and Emmet. You will guard Alice until we come back. Understood?' _

'_Wait.'_

_I winced slightly at Jasper's tightened grip on my waist – his strength never ceased to amaze me. I watched as his eyes started turning coal black and the sudden tension and feel of dread and fear clouded the room._

'_Jazz?' I whispered upon his worried face._

'_It's Maria.'_

I…remember the amount of fear I felt when I saw her – whether that was me or Jasper's own feelings, I wasn't quite sure. I just remember those chilling words she said.

'_Jasper honey, it's been a while…' the Southern beauty seductively purred._

'_What do you want?' _

_Jasper's tone almost made me feel uneasy as I've never heard him so agitated before. But that didn't even affect the red-eyed woman stood before him as she just continued grinning somewhat sadistically at him. And for the first time in my life, I felt a bit jealous. Growing up, I never wanted anything anyone else had. But right then at that situation, I couldn't help but feel like I had lost a battle. She was so much prettier, stronger, faster, just about anything else you could name. I was surprised he didn't just run off with her right there on the spot. I suspected Jasper must've felt my projection of jealousy and anxiety as moments later, I felt a small wave of love and calmness wash over me. But I could still hint a bit of regret in the air._

_Surely he must've missed her after all these years?_

'_I'm disappointed to see you decided to choose a human over me.' She flipped a thick strand of brunette locks over her shoulder. 'You chose that...that...human over me!' Her eyes widened as she pointed a slender finger at me. Instinctively, Jasper took a step closer to his family._

'_You were a monster, Maria. I would never go back to you.'_

_This angered the brunette vampire as her face contorted into anger and astonishment._

'_Listen here, Jasper.' She took one step closer to my Jazz. 'I created you – and I won't hesitate to kill you. I came here to give you another chance to spend eternity with me, but I can obviously see that you decided to choose…' her red eyes glared at me, before returning back to Jasper's gold ones. '…a weak little human over me. Surprising, isn't it?'_

_Bella hissed at her, crouching down into a fighting stance. I could see Maria more clearly now that Bella was crouched low, and her glare frightened me. She sighed and folded her arms in an frustrated manner._

'_Look here, girly. I ain't here to fight.' She said. Bella didn't stand up, but she did relax a bit. 'I'm just here to warn Jasper about something.' She unfolded her arms and shuffled back a bit, the ends of her vintage dress rustling leaves. _

_Her death glare hardened upon Jasper._

'_Here's the deal. You won't come back with me? – fine. But I'm not going to let you take that sick weakling over me.' _

_Jasper growled, standing in front of Bella so that Maria was out of my view completely. Something that I was very grateful for – her stare was very unnerving._

'_Starting from today, if I find out that…' she trailed off, using one finger to twirl her hair in a seductive manner. '…what was her name? Amy? Annie? Abby?'_

_Had it been anyone else I wouldn't have minded, but I knew that she was just trying to wind me up._

_The lock of hair on her finger stopped twirling and was released, falling back onto her slender shoulder. 'Whatever that human's name is, I don't care. If I catch that girl with you again, Jasper,' she licked her red wine lips. 'I might just lose myself…'_

_Jasper lunged forward at her but was suddenly held back by Carlisle and Edward. Maria laughed as she watched him snarl and grab at her in a violent manner, but unable to do so with the strength of two vampires holding back his body. _

_I held my breath as she turned to me._

'_Bye…Alice.'_

_I blinked in surprise at her friendly tone of voice, but I knew there was so much more meaning behind her simple farewell. I saw her look longingly back at Jasper, who had nearly calmed down now, before turning away into the woods – her pale back disappearing into the green trees._

It was only a few days later that he said he was leaving.

'_I'm sorry, darlin', it's just not safe if we stay here.'_

_End of flashback._

I thought I'd never mend again.

Jasper took my heart with him when he left and never looked back. A part of me still ached for him but I knew that he wouldn't return – it had been so easy for him to leave me in the first place.

* * *

It happened one drunken night, eight months since the Cullens had left; I was attacked by an unknown vampire in the midst of confusion. I was so drunk that night that I couldn't recall anything for me, he was interrupted and fled in an instant – but that night was a life-changing night.

It was the start of a transformation.

I started to slowly become one of _them._

* * *

Putting the book down that I had been reading all night onto the table beside me, I made my way over to my dresser. Staring at my huge wardrobe with a grin, I pulled out a floral tank top with a pair of bright red shorts. After putting on an oversized, grey cardigan I pulled on some black wedges and walked into the bathroom where I tidied myself up. First I dabbed on some blusher, and then carefully applied some mascara before finally painting my lips the sweetest shade of red. The deafening silence was only broken when I quickly sprayed some perfume.

Ever since my aunt passed away nearly a century ago, the silence was always there. I'd thought I would get used to it, but I still miss my aunt and sometimes wish the house wasn't so empty. Ever since I was turned, I moved away to several places such as Texas (simply because it reminded me of _him_) and Connecticut – where I just spent a few decades there, like an over-extended holiday. But there was a reason why I had recently moved back to Forks – I had seen it in my vision.

I had always wanted to meet back with the Cullens, but always shook my visions off because I was too scared. What if they were..._angry _at me for turning into one of them? Are they all doing well? Is Bella still her clumsy self? And is Rosalie still the vain beauty queen I remembered her as all those years ago?

My thoughts were all over the place whilst my dead heart felt like it was tightening.

_Does Jasper still...?_

I smiled one last perfect smile in the mirror somewhat nervously as I grabbed my white handbag and left the house.

I let out a shaky sigh.

**_I hope he still remembers me._**

* * *

Heheh, hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! :P


	2. Chapter 1: Nostalgia

**Chapter 2: Nostalgia.**

A/N: FINALLY! I've spent nearly an hour trying to upload this chapter - the internet connection is soooo bad!

Hihi guys! Thankyou to the people who reviewed, it really made my day! Even though this story is set 150 years into the future, I'm still going to have the characters: Jessica, Angela, Mike, etc. I don't think the feeling is right if I used completely made up people :/

* * *

Jasper P.O.V

There was something restless in the air.

"I can sense another of us near here." Bella quietly gasped, scanning the pupils in the car park with her golden eyes.

_The scent…it smells so new…yet so familiar…._

It smelt strangely like the scent of someone I used to know who lived here; the smell of apples and blossoms. I resisted a grimace to myself knowing that there was no way that it could be the same person – it had been nearly two centuries since I'd last seen her. But every time I thought about her it had left had me in pieces. She was the only source of happiness I'd ever been lucky enough to have and she gave me a feeling I'd never experienced before; hope. That girl brought me hope – but it was wasted on me. I had often thought about what her life was like after we'd left, but she was long gone now. That thought gnawed at me for years.

Much against my family's warnings, I did try to catch a glimpse of her couple of times not long after I'd left. I missed her sunny attitude and her spiky hair. I missed her laugh. I missed her smile.

I missed _her_.

When she was thirty, I went to visit her in that house I've managed to grow to love – it reminded me of the times where I used to climb up that oak tree and see her lying there, peacefully sleeping. But much to my dismay, she had moved. A part of me was of happy that I didn't see her because I wasn't sure if I'd resist the urge to come back to her. Another part of me was shattered; I could possibly never see her again.

When we moved to Texas around the time she was sixty, I swore I could pick up her scent from a nearby neighbourhood opposite our hotel - but it was mangled with a hint of something I couldn't quite pick out. Even if it was her, I had no right to barge into her life again like that – that's not what Southern gentlemen do - so I just let the string of hope pass and ignored it.

I grew to feel guiltier with each passing year, knowing that I was letting the happiness of my life slip away through my fingers – but I knew it was for the best. I knew Maria was serious about her threat – and I would sacrifice anything for Alice to be safe, even if it hurt me…

Edward glared around at the students and tensed considerably."We need to be careful."

Bella looked back at the humans once more before pulling Edward close to her side and putting her hand into his coat pocket.

Edward stroked her hair and grasped her fingers. "They're not close enough for me to read their thoughts just yet, but I would keep an eye out,"

"I don't think we should get too hung up about it." Emmett piped up. "Maybe they're just passing by. Babe, what do you think?"

Rosalie inhaled deeply in effort to pick up the scent more effectively. The look on her face was that of one in deep thought.

"Babe, you ok?" Emmett asked.

She furrowed her thin eyebrows. "I don't know, but this scent is really… agitating me." She inhaled once more. "It's so…familiar…"

Emmett copied Rosalie's action, stayed still and thought silently for a while. "…This scent is actually sort of familiar now that you mention it, Rose. But let's not worry too much about it, ok?"

"Emmett's right. Let's not worry about this until something suspicious comes up." Edward reached out to hold Bella's hand and raised his head towards the gloomy sky. "It's been a while since we've last been here, hasn't it?" He looked at the school with a small smile.

Rosalie muttered in reply, "I'm leaving for my classes. We're going to be late."

"Keep you guard up." Emmett muttered to no-one in particular as he walked off with Rosalie; keeping a very close distance between them.

I watched in the corner of my eye as they waltzed past the swinging entrance doors as fast as they could without seeming suspicious, although Rosalie's beauty and Emmett's build were already attracting attention, exactly like the last time we were here.

"See you at lunch, Jazz…" Bella smiled at me before walking off into the sea of students with Edwards arm around her waist. Remembering Rosalie's warning about being late for lessons, I hastily made my way over to the entrance; the nostalgic scent still trailing in the air.

* * *

Alice P.O.V

Science and English were over faster than I'd expected and lunch was approaching. I wanted the whole morning just to drag on so I could prolong my meet with the Cullens – because let's face it, I could already sense them before I even stepped into the building, so no doubt that at least one of them would've already sensed me.

My ability to resist human blood is one of the things that I am most proud of. Ever since I was turned, I had only lost my control twice. From the first days as a newborn vampire it was drilled into my mind that I should only feed on animals. But those two rare times where I did lose my control were unforgettable experiences – the look of fear and pain on those innocent people's faces mentally scarred me, and I swore to myself I would never put anyone through that again.

As I walked down the corridor with my packed lunch (which was just for show), my dead heart started to feel as if it were beating erratically. Even though I was once very close with the Cullens it happened to be over a century ago – and God knows how they'd react upon seeing that I've turned into their kind.

I stopped at the doors and peeked through the small square of glass above one of the handles – to my surprise and relief, the Cullens weren't here yet. I pushed open the door with ease and walked over to my usual table.

"Hey, Alice!' Jessica called. 'Have you heard?"

I sat down and started to take my food out of the bag. "No, what is it?"

Jessica grinned excitedly, obviously more than happy to explain her story. "We have some new students – and, how weird is this – they're all related by adoption but they're like, together together. You know what I mean?" She quickly took a sip of her orange juice. "And there's two girls called Bella and Rosalie and they're really pretty. Like, that Rosalie girl could be on the cover of _Vogue _or something and the Bella-girl looks like a model. And not to mention the boys! Oh my, what were their names again…?"

I watched half-heartedly as Jessica groaned slightly upon forgetting their names and she started to tap her head in hopes of remembering. "What were they called…?"

"Jasper, Edward and Emmett." Angelia piped up from beside me.

"Ah yes! Thanks Angela." Jessica grinned at Angela before turning to me again. "So like, the guys are super hot as well – but I heard that Edward is with Bella and Rosalie is with the Emmett-dude."

I laughed as she puffed her chest out in defeat.

"There, there, Jess…' I giggled, patting my hand on her arm.

"But at least Jasper is single."

My laughter immediately dimmed into what just sounded like rhythmical coughing and I sharply withdrew my hand. My body started to feel dread and before I knew it, I was nearly crying.

"Alice are you ok?"

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up to see everyone on the table looked at me in confusion upon my quick mood change.

What could I say? Please keep your hands off that Jasper because he is actually my ex-boyfriend from one hundred and fifty years ago?

I nodded as enthusiastically as I could. 'Yeah I'm fine, Mike.'

He seemed to accept my answer since he and everyone else returned to their lunch. Everyone else had started to eat and I was just sat awkwardly in my chair. Hesitantly, I started to unwrap my Kit Kat bar.

But before I could break the chocolate apart I suddenly felt the start of a vision coming up. I dropped the snack onto the table inaudibly as my body became frighteningly still and my eyes turned emotionless.

* * *

_The doors flew open as five pale-white teens walked into the cafeteria .All of the noise that could be heard before was abruptly stopped as hundreds of eyes turned to look at them. _

_Each and every one of them were well-dressed and not a single hair out of place. The clicks of their designer shoes could be heard coming into the contact with the tile floor. They looked as if they'd all stepped straight off a catwalk in Paris. The short amount of silence didn't last long as a sudden surge of loud whispers was conducted._

"_Wow, that blonde girl is really pretty…"_

"_Who's that dark-haired guy? He's kind of cute…"_

"_Are they new? I've never seen them around before."_

"_Yeah, they just moved here from Alaska!"_

_The whole cafeteria stared at them in awe._

_They walked as if they were floating, absolutely perfect like stone statues. The only thing that mismatched their noble air were their anxious faces. It wasn't until they had sat down on a table far in the corner and the level of noise died down before they started talking. _

* * *

All I remember were their heads turning round in my direction - and a certain pair of golden eyes widen.

* * *

Thanks for reading!** Please R & R :p**

**A bit of a cliffy there! Heheh, I am so evil :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Struck Home

A/N: Hellooo! Thankyou SO much to everybody who reviewed – it really makes me happy when I get feedback.

I do apologize for updating this chapter a bit slow – it was because I was in hospital for a while. I attended a friend's party and managed to run into a glass door which I thought was open and chipped my kneecap, bust my lip, scratched my teeth, and sustained a bit of a head concussion. If that wasn't enough, I stayed over that night for a sleepover and managed to get bitten four times by insects, get blisters on my feet from my shoes, and go without sleep for thirty-nine solid hours! _And _I had to walk to McDonald's at five in the morning in the rain to buy breakfast.

Urgh :(

Anyways, enough ranting; on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Struck Home**

Alice P.O.V

I did the first thing I could think of. "Um, I'm gonna go buy some lunch. Bye guys!" I quickly squealed and shot up from my seat.

My friends threw me a bewildered look.

"But you brought lunch." Jessica pointed at my unopened bag of food lying on the table. I shrugged in haste.

"Well, uh, I'm still hungry." I replied.

She didn't look convinced. "But you haven't eaten anything though." she glanced over at the counter. "Oh, the today's special is bean sprout stew…." She pulled a face of disgust then laughed and waved her hand in dismissal, as if to shoo me away. "Go on then, go buy yourself some bean sprout stew."

Everyone around the table laughed in return. "Will do!" I gave everyone a fast smile and then rushed over towards the counter, just when _they_ entered.

As expected, the room fell into deep silence. If you looked carefully, you could see girls staring open-mouthed with star struck looks in their eyes as they gazed at the new students.

Taking this opportunity where no-one was bound to notice me, I hurried over towards the silent queue and picked up the first then I got my hands on; a raw celery stick. As I was paying for it, I felt a tug on my shoulder.

The noise started to pick up again as the new kids sat down at their own table in the corner. I rolled my eyes are the expected comments of Rosalie's beauty or Emmett's body.

I turned around after receiving my change and came face to face with a group of boys in my year; I only recognised one called Dominic amongst them - a somewhat popular boy from my gym class. I nodded my head at him in acknowledgement.

"Hi, babe." He said as he withdrew his hand. I inwardly cringed at the nickname he just gave me and smiled uneasily. "You know who I am, don't you? From gym class."

I simply nodded in order to not speak – though it was been over a century, their supersensitive hearing would still recognise my childish voice and give away my cover – though I wasn't too sure why I was hiding.

Suddenly aware of Edward's presence in the room, I backed away into the queue a bit more and started playing songs I knew from the charts in my head.

"So I was wondering if, uh…you know…" I had almost forgotten about Dominic and his friends' presence so when he spoke up again, I jumped a little bit. However, he was too busy scratching his head over what to say to notice. Finally, he uttered, 'Would you…like to hang out with me and the guys this Sunday night?"

His question sounded undoubtedly dodgy and I knew he was up to no good. Feeling slightly awkward about rejecting Dominic's offer I began to gnaw at my celery sticks to prolong time - it was horrible and I knew I'd had to throw it back up later. After only just two bites I shook my head and started picking at the celery instead – much better.

"What?" he asked, bewildered. His friends were backing him up as they were glaring daggers at me. "Why would you reject my offer?"

I just completely blanked him and started to walk off back to the queue.

'Come back here – I'm not done talking to you.'

Suddenly, two of his friends lunged forward at me and made a grab for my arms. I quickly dodged and turned back to face them, surprised that they were trying to get physical.

"Listen here, shorty." One of the larger boys said to me. "You don't know what you're messing with here."

"Yeah," another agreed. "We'll smash your little head in if you go against our boss' demands. Got that?"

I stayed still and tried desperately not to do anything that could get me expelled. They were all speaking very quietly so other students wouldn't get suspicious.

"You are going to listen to my orders and come with me on Sunday evening. You hear?' Dominic asked me.

Just as I was about to have a go at him, I was quickly cut off.

"I'm terribly sorry, but it appears she has plans on that particular evening."

_That voice._

…if I wasn't dead already, I would've died right there.

* * *

Jasper P.O.V

The scent of a female vampire was growing closer with every step we took towards the cafeteria – and I could feel confusion and curiosity radiating from my siblings.

"What are they doing in a school _cafeteria?_" Rosalie asked with a scowl. "Not starting some sort of school massacre, are they?"

Emmett slung an arm around her broad shoulders. "Relax, Rose. You never know, she could work here for some cash, that's all," Rosalie gave him a disbelieving look.

"I'm just worried about the kids here," Rosalie's wasted motherly instincts kicking in. "She couldn't find a more suitable job?"

"Shush Rosalie; she can probably hear us…." Edward muttered. "I'm already close enough to read her mind, but she's reciting music in her head .Her scent is very strong."

Her smell tickled my nose as we walked towards the doors – the familiarity of it tugging at my memories again.

As Emmett pushed open the doors and we walked through, silence could be heard. It was the exact routine at every single school we went to and now, one-hundred-and-fifty years later, Forks High was still the same. We continued over to a table in the corner as our ultra-sensitive hearing picked up whispers and murmurs.

"Dude…did you see that blonde girl? Hot stuff!"

"That boy with the honey brown hair is so my type!"

I could feel jealousy radiate off the girls and arousal from the boys. Emmett was feeling annoyed over other guys fawning over Rosalie and Edward trained himself to stay oblivious to the comments.

But I could also feel one strange feeling I had only ever experienced with one other person…

Hope.

Rosalie sat down with Emmett's arm slung over her shoulders whilst I took the only seat available where I was facing opposite Edward and had a clear view of the majority of pupils.

'Her scent seems to be coming from over there.' Rosalie kept her voice very low, which at this rate was inaudible to humans and so low even vampires near would have to strain to hear.

Edward casually leaned over from his seat and tried to look over – but to his dismay, too many people were in the way.

Just as I was about to start a conversation with Edward, I was stopped by the sharp pain of massive amounts of anger and anxiety.

But hidden away in those feelings, I could sense a small speck of hope.

It was that feeling again – the feeling I had only felt with one person before. But I knew it couldn't be. Despite the look on Edward's face as he read my thoughts, curiosity got the better of me and I wanted to go find the source of it – after all, it'd been over a century since I last felt it.

'Jasper…' Edward started, but was abruptly cut off by a group of boys over at the other end of the hall.

"Listen here, shorty." A masculine voice hissed. "You don't know what you're messing with here."

"Yeah," another boy agreed. "We'll smash your little head in if you go against our boss' demands. Got that?"

I could feel the cockiness radiate off them in buckets and I gritted my teeth at the amount of anxiety being released by the victim. I didn't know what came over me at that moment, but something made me stand up and briskly make my way over to the situation.

But funnily enough with each step I took, the stronger the familiar scent became.

Looking back at my siblings, I could see they were confused as to where I was going – except Edward. He looked at my in a strange way, if he knew something I didn't. His mouth was hanging open and he was genuinely shocked.

As I approached who I believed were the mindless bullies, I spotted a very petite female girl with her back facing towards me in the centre of them. It took me less than a fraction of a second to realise that _she_ was the vampire.

She must've also sensed me because I felt her tense considerably and remain silent. She remained silent for a good ten seconds and with each second, the amount of fear and worry built up around her.

Seeing her stood there with no idea what to do, my Southern manners kicked in and I made my way over to her.

"You are going to listen to my orders and come with me on Sunday evening. You hear?' the tallest boy of the gang said menacingly to her. The amount of anxiety radiating off her was unbelievable.

Silently slipping through the crowd, I slung one arm over the small shoulders. I moved all too fast for anyone to spot me so when I appeared right by her side, the gang of boys jumped in fright.

"I'm terribly sorry, but it appears she has plans on that particular evening." I stated as casually as I could.

By now, her scent was driving me insane and I couldn't resist looking down at her to see why her scent was so unique and familiar – but when I lowered my eyes to peek at her, I nearly jumped in shock.

* * *

Teehee, cliffhanger! Don't hate me too much, guys! :D


	4. Chapter 3: Beauty from Pain

A/N :It is 12 a.m. in the morning and I need to get up early tomorrow for gymnastics, but I'm here just for you guys so I hope you'll enjoy!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed – I appreciate every single one of them! :)

* * *

Alice P.O.V

I tried to gasp but all that came out was a hoarse cry. My gold eyes penetrated his black ones and I knew that everyone in the cafeteria was watching us; but I felt as if we were in our own little world. His cold fingers felt electrifying against my skin and his grip was dangerously tight – as if I were to disappear any second.

We stared at each other in longing and shock for what seemed like decades, but with a strangled sob I broke the silence.

"...I…" I wanted to desperately say something – anything, but my mind was blank.

The curious students waited for one of us to say something, but once a few minutes had passed without a word from either of us, they resumed back to their own conversations; creating much-needed noise to my ears.

"A-Alice?" he whispered in disbelief.

From the corner of my eye I could see that Dominic and his friends had already vanished, much to my delight and horror. I was happy I was freed from them (although I could take on all of them, just not without getting arrested) but I was also somewhat reluctant because the tension between just Jasper and I alone was insufferable.

And it didn't help much the fact that Jasper was projecting a heavy amount of shock into my system – I was nervous enough to begin with.

"…is it really you, Ali?" he asked again - and this time, I swore I could pick up a hint of hope.

All I could do was nod dumbly and let the shock absorb my body. His powers were too strong for me to resist.

Finally he snapped out of his trance and quickly glanced around at his surroundings which he had been unusually ignoring for the past few minutes. Once he made sure that no-one was looking at us he led me over to the end of the hall – and I couldn't help but sense a small dose of anger coming from him. Was he angry at me for becoming one of their kind? It was hardly my choice.

We finally reached a small table and my eyes widened even more – if possible.

He had led me to his siblings; and they were looking as surprised as I was. Rosalie was still as pretty and as blonde as ever, and Emmett was cheeky and strong as I remembered him back then. Edward looked the least surprised out of the three, but that was expected because he knew I was here before anyone else due of his mind-reading powers.

'Alice?' Rosalie's voice was dangerously unstable and her brows were furrowed.

I couldn't even reply back because just the sight of her was overwhelming and my emotions were all messed up - I knew Jasper's emotions were muddled all over the place too.

Emmett quickly lowered his gaze and put his head in his hands in a frustrated manner and Edward looked at Jasper worriedly. I wondered what he was thinking.

"Alice…how…what…when…?" Jasper eventually croaked, releasing his hand from my arm.

I could feel their intense gazes on me as I stood there uncomfortably shifting from one foot to the other, the edge of the table digging into my thighs. I honestly didn't know where to begin.

Hesitantly, I took a step backwards. "I need to go for some space. I'll come back."

Just as I took a step further, Jasper instinctively moved for me but was stopped by Rosalie.

"Jasper let her go." Rosalie said. "She'll be back."

I tried to give Rosalie a thankful look but I couldn't find the power to do so. Jasper watched me in despair as I walked pass the oblivious crowds of teenagers, blending in ever so well. I could see that my friends had already packed up and left only my lunch bag on the table – after all, lunch was nearly over.

Pushing open the double doors, I legged it down to the female restrooms.

I ran through the entrance and was relieved to find it empty. There was no way anyone was going to see me like this; panting, dry-sobbing, and gasping for unneeded air.

My pale white hands rested on the porcelain of the sink – almost blending in together. I looked up at the mirror and just stared at my reflection.

I stared, and stared, and stared, and stared….

"Alice?"

I jumped up and reactively crouched down low, despite the fact I already knew who it was.

"Alice, can we please talk?"

To be honest I didn't know why I was hiding; I didn't know why I was scared; I didn't know why I was so cautious; I didn't know why I was being like this.

In fact, I felt ashamed and worried over what I had become. I knew that the Cullens wouldn't accept me, despite it not being my fault.

"I...I have t-to...go…" I mumbled and straight away I made a dash for the window.

His reaction was instantaneous.

"No."

Before I could jump up, I felt someone's arm around my waist. I had been prevented from escaping.

"I'm not losing you again."

* * *

Jasper P.O.V

My head felt as if it was on fire and my eyes turned dangerously dark. There she was; right in front of me. Her bright red lips were parted in disbelief and her pupils were as large like a deer's. For some reason, I felt proud as I saw that her eyes were a lush shade of gold and with one look from her I could feel myself lose control of my power. It felt as if I were dreaming because I'd never guessed anything this miraculous could happen; I was trembling inside.

The girl that I had left behind like a cruel monster all those years ago was still here – and in my arms. It felt as if a large chunk of happiness had been returned to my dead body and I now felt as close to living as I've ever had.

"A-Alice?" I managed to choke out from my shocked expression. I could tell that she was as equally surprised because she didn't reply and continued to stare at me. It was at this point where I could sense her bullies retreating – probably due to the fact I was unknowingly projecting heavy amounts of shock and pain towards them.

"…is it really you, Ali?" I urged again – but I didn't need an answer because I knew all too well that this _was_ the girl I wanted. There was no mistaking it.

This time she seemed to compose herself a bit more since she nodded her head to my question, although somewhat bewilderedly

It only then occurred to me that she was one of us now, and it wasn't me who changed her. Nor was I there when she had to go through all that unbearable pain. I tried to wash off my anger as I quickly pulled her away from the crowds and towards my table at the back of the hall, but I knew it was hopeless. I was in such a state I couldn't even think properly.

We stopped right in front of the table so close that Alice's thighs were touching the edge.

"Alice?" Rosalie's voice was shocked as expected, and her bright red mouth was agape. Alice just stared straight ahead and bit her equally as bright lips. All Emmett did was put his head in his hands – he didn't know what to say or do – it was just a massive blow for all of us. I needed to know who did this to her; who changed her? Who dared even touch her? I needed to know. I knew that Edward was looking at me in worry but I couldn't care less. I took this chance as an opportunity to get all the answers to my unanswered questions from her.

"Alice…how…what…when…?"

She shook her head and I looked pleadingly at her, but she wasn't even looking at me.

She started walking backwards. "I need to go for some space. I'll come back."

I made a grad at her arm before she could get away even further, but Rose just held me back.

"Jasper let her go." Rosalie said. "She'll be back."

Never in my life had I been more gutted than that moment there, but I knew my sister was right and I did need to give her some space. I tore my gaze away from her slender figure for the first time after she glided past the double doors, leaving a trail of her amazing scent behind.

"…I'm sorry man, but I just can't believe it.' Emmett finally said as I sat down. 'It's just a big surprise for me, you know?"

Edward nodded sympathetically in agreement. 'I thought it was a shock too, but in a way, I'm glad."

They both turned to look at me and nudged me to say something but I was absolutely speechless.

"Jasper."

I felt Rosalie's hand touch upon my shoulder delicately.

"Yes, Rosalie?" I replied back.

"Go talk to her."

"But-"

As soon as the words left her lips, she was off to class with Emmett and Edward following behind her. I knew that she was right that I had to confront Alice for this to work so I quickly walked through the cafeteria, which was practically empty now, and followed her scent.

And that was how I found myself outside the female restrooms.

I knew that there was no-one else apart from her in there, but my Southern manners told me that I should know better. Waiting for the odd student and two to walk past, I called out for her when I knew that the hallways were clear. "Alice?"

My ears picked up the tiniest sound of her jumping in fright and a tiny gasp.

"Alice, can we please talk?"

The silence was ringing in my ears as I waited, and waited, and waited for an answer…

"I...I have t-to...go…"

No.

I would not let her get away again.

I silently dashed through the door and grabbed her waist just was she was about to jump up out the window above the mirrors. Her tiny legs barely touched the ground with the amount of force I was holding her back with and her head was poised forward, avoiding my gaze.

"I'm not losing you again."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please review! :D


End file.
